Devil's Bargain
by Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est
Summary: I accept criticisms and flames. "Having a deal with the devil isn't easy as it seems..."
1. Prologue and Chapter One

Warning: Supernatural stuff. AU.

* * *

**"Devil's Bargain"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Prologue

The heart of the young maiden was pounding rapidly, like it's going to tear its way out any second. She found her way to a small room. The lights were shut and the only thing that's keeping it from total darkness was the tiny window on the wall in front of her. It was cold and she was shivering, her tattered clothes weren't helping either. As she closed her eyes, she remembered the killer's face. He had eyes as red as blood, and an evil, crooked smile. Even the thought of him sent chills to her spine.

She was running out of breath, frantically trying to escape her fate. The blonde woman doesn't want to die like this. She clenched her fists. The chocolate brown eyes that she has are now blurry and full of fear while its tears were running down to her cheeks. Looking around once again, trapped inside a dull room. The situation for her was hyperventilating. She bent on her knees, hugging the both of them. Her pale lips quivering from pain and agony as the image of everyone being killed before her eyes appeared in her mind. Her brown chocolate eyes are brimming for revenge, darting as if searching for someone to vent upon.

"Do you want to live?"

A faint voice seems to echo in the room. The maiden's head shot upwards, trying to fight the urge to cry louder.

"Do you want to live?"

She heard it again. A man appeared before her, his physical appearance is demon-like; menacing and evil. Wearing a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso.

"Do you want to live?" His voice echoed again, but this time... It was louder, silencing the night song of the cicadas. It was deep and brooding, like a backdrop for a funeral. The blonde maiden looked hesitant, but as she heard footsteps outside the door, she quickly nodded.

"Then, offer your soul to me." This made her freeze to her spot as her mouth hang opened. She doesn't want to die yet. The devil in front of her offered his hand. It was a sign that if you shook it, you'll agree to offer your soul.

She reached for it, holding the man's hand and squeezed it. Thus, the "Devil's Bargain" was made...

* * *

Chapter One

The wind is blowing her golden hair as she hugs the devil's back tightly. Going past the speed limit, this made the blonde maiden nervous. "Zeref, slow down!" She told the devil, now known as Zeref, who's busy driving the motorcycle. The brunette ignores her and continues, increasing the engine's speed even more.

Right now, they are heading to Fiore; one of the biggest cities. The blonde woman was hugging him, with her eyes closed. Scared that she might fall off, but she likes it. She likes the wind brushing her skin. For once, she felt free.

She opened her eyes, only to see nothing at all. Darkness consumed the streets, and then it hit her. She isn't free, and she never will be. A deal with a devil isn't easy as it seems. Sure, Zeref granted her wish to be alive but there's also consequences. One, she belongs to him. Two, every commandment that comes out from his mouth must be obeyed. Three, divine punishment will be delivered to anyone who tries to escape the bargain.

Only knowing these three consequences made the blonde maiden scared, especially the third one. She definitely doesn't want to receive divine punishment. A sigh escapes from her rosy lips. Just what in the world has she gotten herself into?

It's been a month since the devil "saved" her from the killer. And who knew that the killer was a vampire? The world isn't what you thought it is. Who knew that angels, devils, vampires, werewolves, fairies, trolls and shamans exists? Of course, only limited mortals know this fact. Angels, devils, vampires, werewolves, fairies, trolls, and shamans can hide their appearance through spells. Making them look like human, hiding the abnormalities of their body.

"Lucy, I need you to do this next mission..." The devil said. His voice full of poison and his black eyes still glued to the road. He paused for awhile, "Don't hesitate to kill this time." Images of the dead flashed through Lucy's mind, making her shiver. But as time passed by, she is quite used to seeing dead people. After all, it was her job to annihilate Zeref's enemies.

Who knew that an innocent looking girl is associated with this kind of person- devil, I must say. Lucy's brown orbs scans the surroundings, noticing that another motorcycle is beside them. It honks at them, as if it was challenging Zeref to a race.

"Hey Blondie!" The driver of that motorcycle shouts, giving her an ignorant grin. Lucy hated the fact that she's being called blondie, when he's blonde too. His slanted eyes roam around Lucy's body, checking her out. She noticed this and cussed under her breath, avoiding eye contact. Zeref told her to keep a low profile after all, but the devil himself knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared on the middle of the road. All of the cars stopped mid-way, "You guys stay here, I'll check what's going on." The blonde man said and showed his guns and knives that are pocketed. As he came closer, dozens of demons came out from the black hole. The demons were chanting magic spells, entangling every person who's standing on the road.

The devil named Zeref glances at the blonde demoiselle and nods, allowing permission for her to kill them. She got off the bike and brought out her gun and sword, which was covered by her black robe. Her chocolate eyes looked ahead. Her side bangs are now covering her right eye. An evil aura surrounded her as she came closer to the black hole.

"Go away and run!" The cocky ignorant man said. But she shrugs it off, still moving forward. The demons chants another magic spell to destroy Lucy; focusing the energy they have to rise the ground beneath them,

"Corona Ortur!" The demons said. The earth began shaking, and people starts falling to their knees. But there's Lucy, still standing up after a loud earthquake.

The ground cracked, and still moved. Large chunks of rock floating in the air are now aiming to hit the blonde girl. But her feet moves swiftly, avoiding each and every one of them.

Lucy cocks her pistol, lifting her arm to fire. She stood straight, eyes bulged with rage, and stared at the demons. Lucy charges at them with the hooked blade upheld, going to her foreswing and following it with a backswing. The demons chanted another magic spell, but it was cancelled due to the blonde's attacks.

The black hole on the ground begins to disappear, slowly closing off. "What in the world are you, woman?" The blonde man asks, showing his pearly white teeth. "I'm Sting Eucliffe by the way. I want you even more now..." He trailed off, "Wanna have a date with me?" He bluntly said as Lucy gave him a scowl. "Fiesty, I like that." He commented again, and received an icy stare from Lucy.

But the cocky blonde man ignored the stare, and held her wrist. "C'mon, just a date." He said faintly, but loud enough for Lucy to hear. The devil clenches his fists, coming closer to them. Zeref punches Sting's stomach, making him cough blood out. The brunette took a glimpse of Lucy's face and examined her expression.

Her chocolate orbs that were full of hope before is now... emotionless. The blonde woman looked back at Zeref and sighed, "Let's go?" He asks, offering his hand and Lucy gladly took it.

* * *

"Seriously Zeref? This girl is your apprentice?" A pale-skinned woman with dark violet hair and brown eyes asked. She glances at the blonde girl, eying her from head to toe. "She looks weak." She adds, making Lucy clench her fists as a scowl appears on her face.

"She's strong, Ultear." The devil responded, which made Lucy smirk as she heard the woman click her tongue. "Well, whatever. Can we pick up to where we left then?" She asks seductively, showing her fine long legs. The blonde girl in front of them plasters an embarrass face, her cheeks showing a tint of red.

"Lucy, stroll around the town for awhile. I'll call you when I need you." The black-haired man named Zeref said. This made the blonde maiden pout, storming off the room.

The blonde maiden felt hostile towards the dark-violet haired woman named "Ultear." She doesn't know why, she just did. And calling her as Zeref's "apprentice" pisses her off even more. Lucy thought that she was his partner, his friend, his nakama... Lucy stand corrected

Her feet began moving on its own without even knowing where to go. She scans her surroundings, noticing that there are a lot of stalls that sell food, supplies, weapons, armors, etcetera. It looks like a marketplace- Actually, it is.

Vendors start to shout loudly, greeting people who pass by and say that they should come over their shop. It was loud and rowdy, but Lucy liked it. Her nose picked up an aroma. Eggs, butter, flour... her stomach growled. She follows the scent and found herself standing in front of a bakery.

Lucy went in, warming herself inside. It smells like yeast, cinnamon, frying fat, and coffee. The morning light slants through the windows. There are bagels in shiny layered rows, topped with seeds and onions. In the glass case, sugar sparkles like snow on the cinnamon twists, jelly donuts gleam in their translucent icing. Brown bread, in big round loaves, puts forth its aroma of wholesome goodness. The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes, each with its crinkly, brown paper.

The bakery is a humble shop from which aromas of fresh, home-made cooking that fill the air. Somehow, this small bakery reminded her of home. Warm, quiet... tears are now starting to form in her eyes, so she looked down.

"E-Excuse me..." A female spirit with pink hair said. Lucy looks at her with shocked eyes, noticing that the pinkette has a pair of twisted horns in her head. She started looking at every person who's there only to find some animals eating and talking.

"Are you alright?" A young handsome man with orange spiky hair asked. He gave Lucy a flirtatious look and winked. "Nice body!" A cow- Wait, a bull commented. Well, half bull half cow?

"Princess, what do you want?" A girl wearing a maid outfit said. She looked normal too, like the flirty guy awhile ago. Her eyes roamed around, "What'cha looking at?!" A girl, with a tail, said.

"Wha- What are you guys?" The blonde maiden asked, confused. "Oh, we're spirits." The guy with spiky orange hair answered.

"I'm Loke." He stated and pointed to himself, "That's Aries." Pointing at the pink-haired girl with two twisted horns. "The pervert over there is Taurus." He pauses for a while, eying Lucy, "Virgo and the mermaid is Aquarius."

"The others aren't here though, princess." The girl named Virgo says, bowing. "There are more spirits?!" Lucy eagerly asked, a smile forming her lips. She ponders for a little while though, wondering why they aren't in their disguises. "You guys, why aren't the others taking form of a human? If some mortals will see you, they'll definitely-" She was cut off when Loke placed a finger on her lips.

"We're spirits, this shop can't be seen by mere mortals." He states, smiling at the blonde maiden. "Princess, do you want some pastries?" The pink-haired girl with blue eyes asks, courteously bowing. "Oh no, I'm fine." Lucy answered and sat down. The maid named Virgo removed her black robe and hung it to the side. The blonde maiden was wearing a backless black top with her shorts paired with combat boots.

Loke wrapped around his arms on Lucy's waist, but something made him jolt, "Th-This mark..." He muttered, taking a step back. "Oh, that." The spirits look at her with discomfort, guarding themselves. "That mark, you're associated with a devil?" They asked and Lucy nodded, answering their question. This made the blonde girl sigh as she stood up. "If you don't want me here, it's fine." She whispered, getting her robe that's hanging on the side.

Whenever she meets someone who knows that she's connected to a devil, they start treating her differently. Their eyes show emotions of fear, disgust, and horrid. Her hand went to her bare back, touching the said mark.

That mark or symbol meant that you agreed to be the devil's assistant/secretary/slave or whatever you call it. Humans say that it's a beautiful birthmark. The symbol is a black circle and within that circle, is a star, indicating that the soul is corrupted.

Lucy was about to step out of the bakery when a certain orange-haired spirit stopped her, "Wait! I guess you can stay here..." He mutters, ruffling his hair. The other spirits nodded, "You are a guest after all."

This made the blonde maiden smile. She started ordering every food that's on the menu, "So, what is this place?" She asks, stuffing her mouth with pastries. "Oh, this is 'Fairy Tail.'" The mermaid known as "Aquarias" answers, glaring at Lucy.

"Princess, this place is actually for the beaters.." Virgo states, bowing again at Lucy. "Beaters? What's that?"

"U-Uhm, a beater is actually some mere mortals who knows about the supernatural world. Some beaters are vampire hunters, priestesses, etcetera." Aries answers, bowing and saying sorry to Lucy.

"But your type usually doesn't come here..." Loke says, adjusting the sit next to the blonde maiden. "You see, you made a deal with the devil. Your type is called 'Spectral Demon.'" He explained as he sat down next to her and placed the hot chocolate drink on the table.

"When a human agrees to have a deal with an angel, they're called 'Saints.'" He added and looked cautiously at the blonde girl.

"Wha- So I'm a demon?"

"Basically, your soul is corrupted. Is your master letting you kill people?" The question made Lucy uncomfortable; she shifts to her side, avoiding the gaze of the orange-haired spirit. This made him sigh, "It can't be helped. Man, having a contract like that must suck."

Lucy's eyes shot upward. The blonde maiden thought that they're going to treat her like a criminal, but they didn't. Instead, they welcomed her with a warm smile. "Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet." She stated, standing up from her seat. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Pleased to meet you all." She bowed her head, a sign to show that she was thankful for their kindness.

"Lucy-san, nice body!" Taurus said and gave her a thumbs up. She gives the half cow half bull a smile, letting out a soft giggle.

Suddenly, the door banged opened. "We're back!" A boy with pink hair shouted, "Aye!" A flying cat agreed, swirling around the boy.

"Natsu! Happy!" The spirits cheered and hugged the both of them. "Yo..." A black-haired man mutters, showing off a smile to everyone. Behind him os a scarlet-haired beauty, nodding courteously to the spirits.

"Gray!" Loke shouts, bro-fisting the brunette. "Erza-san! Nice body as usual!" The perverted Taurus commented. All of the spirits were circling around them, happy to see that the group already arrived.

The pink-haired man named Natsu noticed the blonde maiden sitting on the corner, "Who's that?" He asked loudly that even Lucy can hear it. He came near her, showing a goofy smile. "I'm Natsu, you are?"

"Lucy..."

"Nice to meet you, Luigi!" He enthusiastically said, the blonde girl face palmed.

"Its Lucy, you idiot!" The brunette named Gray butted in, not wearing any clothes at all. This made Lucy squeal and look away, both of her hands covering her face.

"What did you say, stripper?!"

"Wanna go at it, flamebrain?!"

The two of them spouted nonsense until the scarlet-haired named Erza beamed at them, "Behave!" She says, making the two childish men shut up.

"I'm so sorry for their behavior." Erza politely said and smiled at Lucy. The blonde maiden felt a pang at her back. Indicating that her master- Zeref, is calling for her. "I've got to go now." She muttered, as she hurriedly took her robe and exit the shop.

_"Lucy, I need you here in five minutes. Hurry up."_ She heard a voice inside her head and sighed, it can't be helped. ''I'm on my way." Lucy replied and rolled her eyes as she walked faster. When she reached the end of the marketplace, she saw Zeref leaning on his motorcycle.

"I've got something to show you, hop in." He said and threw the helmet to Lucy. The road trip was still and quiet, heading to an unfamiliar place. As Lucy looked around, she noticed that they're surrounded with blooming Sakura trees. The wind is blowing in their direction, Sakura petals flew all over the place.

It was breathtaking, "Like it?" The devil asks, his eyes still on the road. "Yes." A curve appeared on his lips as the blonde maiden answered. Lucy looked at the midnight sky. The clear night sky looked mysterious, eerie, calm, but most of all entrancing. It looks like a dark beauty wearing diamonds all over.

The engine stopped and Zeref removed Lucy's helmet. "No way! There's a beach here?!" She exclaimed, taking off her boots and robe, running towards the seashore. Lucy felt the gritty sand beneath her feet.

This wintertime beach was lonely and almost frightening for Lucy. The sea was now dark and turbulent, quiet except for the soft crash of waves against the sand. It was relaxing. The brown chocolate eyes that she has are now looking around, noticing that they're the only ones in the beach.

Meanwhile, Zeref looked at her while smiling. "Death Pillar!" He chanted a Black Arts spell that only devils can do, dark energy started to surround him. He let the dark energy shot into the sky, thus, fireworks are created.

Lucy gass, staring at the clear night sky. Gigantic, hot, burning streaks of light appeared. Illuminating the starry night sky. "Fireworks? Seriously?" She asked.

"What? You don't like it?" His voice sounded disappointed, "Nope. I don't like it one bit." She answers, popping the 'p.'

"Because I love it! Thank you, Zeref." She hugged the brunette, and kissed his right cheek.

* * *

(A/N: Special thanks to zin-chan-luvs-u for helping me make the PROLOGUE.

I've only written fanfics using my tablet, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. And if you do notice some, kindly leave a review or PM me so that I'll edit it.

Oh and the term "Beater" is originally from "Sword Art Online." since I can't think of any other words.

So, what do you think? Please leave a review! =)))

Criticisms and flames are accepted.)

Please read my other stories: **A Spirit that Guides You **and **The Fallen**


	2. Chapter Two

Warning: Supernatural stuff. AU.

* * *

**"Devil's Bargain"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Two

The blonde maiden wielded her blade upward and downward, ripping the man's clothes as blood gushes of his chest. She swirled around only to see another man holding a gun, cocking his pistol towards her. Her feet moved swiftly, dodging the bullets and briskly ran towards the enemy, slicing his hands.

Crimson red coloured her everywhere; hair, face, clothes, as if she bathed herself with blood. She turned around again once more, her wicked brown eyes saw dozens of men that started to surround her with their swords hooked in an ascending motion. Her lips formed a mischievous smile.

"You! You murderer!" One of them shouted and went towards the demoiselle with his blade swinging. He recklessly charged with anger, causing the blonde lady to laugh. This made him tighten his grip on his sword, and was about to strike her. But her reaction time is faster, she stabbed him right in the abdomen, making him fall to his knees.

She gazes at them with dreadful eyes and advances slowly. The men, completely frightened, can't even move an inch. She delivered the finishing blow by slitting their necks one by one.

"I can't die yet..." It was the same person earlier who said it, his sword standing on the wooden floor. He stood up wavering, clutching tightly to the sword, "Hyaaaaa!" A battle cry escaped from his bloody lips, and charged towards her. The blonde maiden blocked his attack, and raised her sword one more time.

Somehow, she stops mid-way. Her arm went down, pitying the man trying to fight for his life. Instead, she kicked him- A kick on the chin that made him unconscious. But she knew that he'll be dead because of blood loss.

Her dull coffee-like eyes scanned the dojo. Looking at those dead bodies made her loosen her grip on the blade. She didn't want this, but she has to.

When the blonde maiden reached outside, her master and a violet-haired beauty greeted her. "Nice job, Lucy." She stated, giving her a smile, "But, why did you hesitate awhile ago?" The beauty asked.

"This is just a test for my strength, right? Those men are all innocent, yet I..." Lucy answered, trailing off.

"Zeref, she still has a heart of a human." The violet-haired girl stated, shaking her head. And the devil named Zeref gave Lucy a displeased look.

"Lucy, do you want to serve Zeref forever?"

"Of course, Ultear!" The blonde maiden answered immediately, clenching her fists.

"Then you must forget the feeling of being human when killing." She started off, "Forget that you have these feelings. Because if you hold unto them tightly, this will be the reason for your death..."

Lucy looked down. She doesn't understand herself. When she's slaughtering life, she feels entertained. The blood gushing out of their body makes her feel triumphant. But once it's finished, she feels disgusted with herself.

"I understand..." The blonde demoiselle stated, bowing to them.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

* * *

"Have you heard the rumor? The dojo near the station just got destroyed!"

"Whoever did this is just heartless."

"My son is taking lessons there for a year now."

Murmurs fill the street and her chocolate eyes avoid their gazes. She clenched her fists, still looking down on the dirty road she was walking on. The blonde demoiselle decided to stop by on the dojo, and check what the police are doing over there.

Drops of water started pouring down, but she wore her hood and continued. Once she reached the said place, the police are covering their bodies.

A woman ran inside the dojo, and went towards a dead man. The blonde demoiselle's brown chocolate eyes widen as the woman started to cry.

"She was supposed to marry him next week right?"

"Yeah, don't you pity her?"

She heard two women gossiping about the woman who's hysterically crying. Somehow, the blonde maiden turned around to glare at them and started walking away.

Her feet stopped, making every person bump into her. She is soaking wet because of the heavy rainfall but she didn't care,

"Luce?" A familiar voice said, "You're dripping wet. What are you doing? Hey..." The pink-haired man stated, tugging the blonde maiden's robe.

"I just love the rain so much..." Lucy replied, giving him a forced smile.

"Eh? I think the hot weather is better, but why do you love the rain?" He asked, giving her a confused look.

"That's a secret." She stated, and the pink-haired man shared his umbrella with her.

"Whatever the reason is, don't just stand there." He uttered and gave her a handkerchief, "Come with me. I'm going to Fairy Tail, want to come?" Lucy nodded, wiping her delicate face.

"Uhm, what's your name again?" She asked, giving him a sheepish smile. He face-palmed and showed an annoyed face, "You don't even know my name?!"

"I'm not good with names, okay?"

"Then, I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

A bell clanged, indicating that a customer just entered the humble shop. All of them turned around to see who it was and their jaws practically dropped, "Natsu brought a woman! You're a grown man!" They cheered, hugging and kissing the pink-haired man.

"Oh, it's you Lucy. Do you really love me that much?" The orange-haired spirit greeted her by kissing her hand, "Everyone arrived just a few days ago, want to meet them?"

"No Loke, I... I've got to go." Lucy answered, bowing.

"You've just got here, Lucy. We want to know more about you too." A raven-haired man stated, grinning to her.

"I agree. Why won't we drink some tea or coffee first?" The scarlet-haired beauty beside him agreed.

The blonde maiden looks over at them and tries to remember their names since she doesn't want to be rude, "Gray... Erza... You do know that I serve the devil, right?" Lucy asked, looking down the wooden floor.

"We're aware of that already, so just join us." Natsu said, giving her a foolish smile, "Just go to the counter and order what you want."

She doesn't want to seem unpleasant so she took the offer and headed towards the counter. She was greeted by a smile, "Hello, is there anything that you want?" A white-haired woman asked, gently smiling at her.

"Just a strawberry milkshake, please." The blonde demoiselle answered, staring at the white-haired beauty.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way." The white-haired woman stated, bowing and showing off a smile.

"I'm Lucy Hea-"

"No need to tell me your name. I already know you." Mirajane cuts her off, and placed the strawberry milkshake in the counter.

"Is that so..." Lucy stated and was about to take a sip on her milkshake but she felt uneasy. Maybe it's because of the heavy rainfall, but maybe she's just being paranoid.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" A shriek came from the streets. This made Lucy stand up and rush outside to see what's happening. Her nose picked up a scent; blood. She followed this and saw seven vampires who are covered in blood. Their fangs are showing and their eyes are the color of scarlet.

"Your blood smells nice." The voice came from Lucy's back. She turned around only to see nothing at all, "I can hear your heart pounding."

Being surrounded by seven vampires wasn't a joke. When vampires drink human blood, their speed increases which make it hard for Lucy in this situation. She draws out her sword and glared at them.

The vampires laughed hysterically, mocking the blonde maiden, "What are you gonna do? As if you can touch us with that blade!" One of them stated. Before they can even react, Lucy sprinted at them and swings her sword. Unfortunately, they all dodged it.

"Heh... This is an interesting one." The one with black hair stated, giving her a cocky smile, "I'll handle this one, you guys just watch."

"Make it fast. We haven't got all day" A vampire with pink-haired stated, "Understood."

The black-haired vampire dashed at Lucy, he was about to punch her but it was blocked using her sword. She twisted her body and reached for her gun, pointing it at the vampire.

She released it and a bullet went through his head, "Die." Lucy muttered, slicing his neck.

"Heh, she's not an ordinary human." The pink-haired vampire said, "Are you a Vampire Hunter perhaps?"

Lucy scowled, "You're not even worth my time." With this sentence, the pink-haired vampire clicked his tongue.

"What the hell did you just say to our leader?!" This time, a vampire with brown hair said. His fists and teeth clenching.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"You arrogant wench!" He grumbled and advances towards her fast. He went from behind and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He lowered his mouth to Lucy's neck and is about to suck her blood, but the blonde maiden walked backwards, smashing his back to the brick wall.

She steps on his foot and swirls around, pointing her gun towards him. "Goodbye and sorry..." A gunfire echoed in their ears, seeing their fellow comrade get killed by a mere mortal.

"Let's go." The pink-haired vampire said, not wanting to lose any more allies, "You'll remember this..."

A sigh of relief escapes from Lucy's lips as she leans on the wall. Her chocolate eyes glanced at the dead bodies across her, "Might as well get out of here..."

"Hold it right there!" A blonde man with slanted eyes said, stopping the maiden, "Come with me..."

"Why would I? Do I even know you?"

The man kneels in front of her and kisses her hand, "Have you forgotten me already?" He said, bowing to her. But Lucy turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" He cried out, "Just because you killed those vampires doesn't mean you have to be all cocky like that." The blonde demoiselle stopped at her tracks and glanced at him.

"Stop it Sting. You're supposed to negotiate with her." A black-haired man said, coming out from the shadows.

"Rogue... I don't want to negotiate with some who's so full of herself." The blonde man named Sting said, turning to his partner.

"We can't do anything if she doesn't agree though..." Rogue stated, shaking his head.

"Agree to what, exactly?" Lucy asked, eying them from head to toe.

"If you want to know, then come with us..."

* * *

The three of them- Lucy, Sting, and Rogue went in an underground area. The blonde maiden hesitated at first before agreeing to come with them. First of all, she hasn't told her master that she's going out for a bit. She sighed, knowing that Zeref will definitely scold her once she gets home.

Lucy scanned the place, "This is amazing... For an underground palace, this sure is breathtaking." She commented.

"Thanks, everybody worked hard to make it look like this." Sting uttered, smiling at her.

They walked through the hallways and opened a gigantic door, "Minerva! We're back." Rogue said, bowing to the woman with long and black hair. She was sitting on an elegant Chinese-designed table with a tea set that matched it.

"Who's the girl beside you?" Minerva asked, examining Lucy's features.

"She might be of help slaughtering the vampires, Minerva..." Sting answered, bowing to show respect.

Her eyes widen, "What's your name?" She asked as she took a sip from the tea.

"Lucy..."

"Sit here beside me..."

Sting and Rogue bowed once again before leaving, closing the door behind Lucy. The blonde maiden went closer to her and sat at the comfy chair, "Lucy, what do you think about vampires?"

"I think they're horrible..." She answered, showing a disgusted face. Although, for Lucy, she thinks that it's ironic for her to say that. Since, she's twice as bad as them.

"Exactly. You see, I am the Alpha here in our clan; Sabertooth. And those horrible and terrible vampires are killing my comrades." Minerva said, "I need as many help as possible to get rid of them."

"We, the Sabertooth Clan is the only werewolf clan left. Since my most trusted apprentices scouted you, you must be really talented." She paused for awhile and looked at Lucy, "You even made a deal with the devil, aren't I right?" Lucy's head shot upwards and glared at her.

"How did you know when you haven't even seen the symbol yet?" She asked, her voice full of venom.

"I'm an Alpha after all, I can clearly see through your soul. And it's tied to the devil named Zeref." Minerva answered, smirking at the blonde maiden, "I want to meet your master to get permission. Is that alright?"

"To be completely honest with you right now, I have no intention on helping you guys." Lucy stated, standing up. "Goodbye."

The blonde demoiselle walks away, exiting the room. She found Sting and Rogue bowing to her direction, "I hope you can reconsider it."

"I rather not work with an arrogant man like you, Sting."

The blonde man growled and blocked her way, "What?" He asks, wanting to take back what Lucy just said.

"Out of my way, dog."

Sting growled louder, his bones started to expand. The pain rushed through his body as he started shifting into a werewolf. His jawline ruptured and turned into a vicious fanged mouth. Cream blonde hair grew all over him and his eyes look like it can pierce through your body.

A howl escaped from his mouth and took a glimpse of Lucy's face. The blonde maiden sighed and removed her sword from its sheath. Sting leaps towards her and tries to attack her with his claws but it failed. Lucy successfully avoided this and sprinted towards the werewolf with her blade.

"Stop this fight this instant!" A commanding voice roared over the place. Sting let out a whimper and backed out. Lucy, on the other hand, still retained her fighting stance.

"Sting, you're easily provoked! And you..." Minerva stated, pointing at the blonde maiden, "Out, now."

"As you wish." Lucy said, mocking her as she waves goodbye.

When Lucy left the underground palace, their Alpha- Minerva, started clicking her tongue. "Lets go."

"To where?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend." She answered with a sadistic smile on her face, making Sting and Rogue sweatdrop

* * *

(A/N: Okay... So Sabertooth is a freaking werewolf clan. Yay or nyay? :D

Please do leave a review.

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Support my other stories please: **A Spirit That Guides You, The Fallen**


	3. Chapter Three

Warning: Supernatural stuff. AU.

* * *

**"Devil's Bargain"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Three

Maids and butlers walk through the hallway of the mansion, sharing a said destination. Some of them walk slowly, happily chit-chatting with their fellow co-workers. While some hastened their pace when they saw her.

Her.

That's right, her. The blonde maiden who is serving the devil. Her coffee-like eyes widen as she looks around the mansion. Awestruck by the fact that her master, Zeref, owns a place like this. As she cascaded her way down the hallway, the atmosphere grew eerie.

The gigantic door blasts open. A woman with long, black hair stands with two men behind her, "Minerva..." The blonde beauty said with her fists clenched, "Don't tell me you're going to kill me?"

"I don't have any reasons to kill you, Lucy." The woman, now known as Minerva said and plastered a sadistic smile on her face, "I'm here to talk to your master..."

"You have to get through me first," Lucy grumbled and placed her hand on the handle of her sword.

"We don't have any business with you, blondie! Now get out of the way." The man behind Ultear shouted with annoyance. That man was of average height, with spiky blonde hair, and possessed a set of dark blue eyes.

"Be patient, Sting." The other one muttered, to which made Sting shrugged. He was also a man of average height, with messy black hair, and possessed a set of red eyes.

"Like you're one to talk, Rogue. I know you can't wait to kill some vampires too." The man, who is now known as Sting, grumbled with annoyance.

"Will you two shut up?" Lucy beamed at them. For some reason, Lucy is... mad? Pissed off? Nah, I guess those words are an understatement. It's because she thinks that the Sabertooth Clan is so stupid for only bringing three werewolves with them.

"You think we're stupid?" Minerva asked with a sweet yet menacing voice.

Lucy hummed in response, "Is it written all over my face?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, whatever."

The two of them stared at each other intensely. Lucy is itching to attack her, but why would she? Her master didn't give her any orders to do so. Unless, they attack her first and she'll reason out that it was self-defense.

They were like that for a few minutes, giving out death glares and a deadly aura. Lucy was the one to look away though. Her body reacted itself, turning its back. She felt like a thousand and one needles was stabbing her in the back. Her back starts to ache, making her fall into her knees.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dozens of maids shrill loudly, making the werewolves cover their ears.

"Did you feel that, Lucy?" Minerva asked, showing her infamous sadistic smile.

"Who wouldn't?" she retorted in annoyance.

And suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake. And one door in particular blasted open, that made them freeze to their spot.

* * *

There he was, currently unable to stand up at all. His whole body starts to tremble as he sees his reflection on the mirror.

"Zeref..." The woman with dark-violet hair utters, slowly reaching her hand for the devil.

"Don't come near me!" Zeref shouted and glanced one more time at the mirror. He picked it up and threw it across the room. His ears perks up as he hear glass shattering because of the impact of the throw, "Get out, Ultear."

"But-"

"Get out, now!" Ultear took a step back, and bowed to him before leaving. A moan escapes his lips, trying to fight the transformation. But right now, it seems like he couldn't.

He closes his eyes and tries to call for Lucy, but fails.

Zeref's outer skin starts to peel off, showing his true appearance. The devil now, possessed a set of crimson eyes, along with his tail. His human flesh is now replaced by a black one. His bones and muscles started to expand as he grunted.

As he transforms into the devil, the earth also begins to quake. He exits the room and runs around the mansion. The maids screamed at the top of their lungs, completely scared at the sight of his true form.

Zeref followed the scent of Lucy. The fragrance of his servant was the only one to keep him calm. The sweet vanilla aroma relaxed his muscles, but he still kept his unjust form. The strong vanilla fragrance is present at the mansion's hallway and when he opened the door with his unsightly hand, everyone froze to their spots.

His devious red eyes looked around the room and immediately looked for the blonde girl. He reaches for her and whimpered, "Lu..." He utters, finding it hard to pronounce her name. "-cy..."

Lucy stared at him, wide-eyed and awestruck. Zeref approaches her slowly. One of his veins suddenly popped, like it was craving for blood. He raises his arm and his claws start to twitch. He was itching to hurt someone and his red eyes landed on a particular black-haired woman.

Zeref lunged at her. His nose started to itch as he smelled the brunette's blood.

"Zeref, it's me... Minerva..." The brunette known as "Minerva" stated. Both of her hands shot up in the air, trying to stop him. It didn't work though. Instead, he tried to slash her into two using his claws but before he could, Ultear entered the scene,

"O Deus, qui est ibi apud caelo

Sanctificetur nomen tuum

Hic diabolus, qui est luctantem usque eius potestatem

Auxilium eum exsisto tranquillitas."

"Tu sint salvator noster;

Et eGo, sacerdos, voluntas portionem tuus bonum fabulas

Ita, audite me, O Lord,

Obsecro emundet hoc deablous, who is deformis forma."

A magic circle surrounded Zeref and paralyzed him. A light within the circle beams, making him writhe in pain. Slowly, his true appearance wards off. His bones start to abbreviate, returning to his human form.

"Zeref!" Lucy cries out as the magic circle disappears. She brought out her sword and dashed at Ultear. The sword was a few centimeters away from Ultear's throat, "What the hell did you do to my master?" The girl's voice was shaking and her hands were trembling.

"I just casted a spell..." Ultear trailed off and looked at the blonde maiden, "If I hadn't done that, he could've killed her." She adds and points at Ultear.

Lucy puts down her sword and helps her master stand up, "Zeref? I'll take you to your room..." She wraps Zeref's arms around her and heads to his room. The blonde maiden started to think... "Why was he in 'that' form?" "Did something happened while I was gone?" "The reason why my back was aching earlier is because... of this?" So many questions left unanswered, but one thing that Lucy knew is that her master needs to rest.

She held the brass knob and twisted it lightly. The door creaked open an revealed Zeref's bedroom. Even in the fading light, Lucy could tell the room was a disaster, it looked like it'd been ransacked by thieves. Bookshelves and cabinets had been emptied, the old-written books that had filled them scattered across the floor. The chairs were overturned. And on the corner, is a broken mirror with it's shards all around the linoleum floor.

Seeing how damaged it is, she decided to not let him sleep here. The blonde demoiselle closed the door and went to her own room. She placed him gently unto her queen-sized bed and tucked him using her own blanket.

A sigh escapes from her rosy lips and sits down beside him, 'Zeref, what happened?" She asks, caressing his cheek.

Someone knocked at the door and Lucy opened it only to see Minerva and Ultear, "Why is she here?" The blonde demoiselle asks and points at Minerva,

"Oh, didn't you know Lucy? Me, Minerva and Zeref are friends." Ultear said, smiled, and sat on the bed. Minerva smirked at the blonde maiden and followed Ultear,

"Where are your guard dogs?" Lucy asked and glared at the Alpha female with closed fists,

"Don't worry, they're outside." Minerva answered and glanced at Ultear, "So, you've become quite a strong priestess, Ultear."

"I got a good teacher after all." She answered and laughed,

"You're a priestess, Ultear?!" Lucy asked, googly-eyed,

"Yes. I thought you already know that?"

"Well, I didn't."

"Now you know." Ultear said and smiled. She turned back to Minerva and said, "Remember when..."

The two ladies continued to talk about whimsical things, reminiscing the past. On the other hand, Lucy just stared at them and listened to their conversation. She learned some new things about Zeref. That he was part of the military here in Fiore, and when they found out that he was a devil, all of them tried to kill him,

"Do you remember when Zeref fell in love with a mere mortal?" Ultear asked and tried to reminisce. Lucy's head shot at their direction and gave an unpleasant vibe,

"Yes. I do remember... Too bad that-" Minerva was cut off due to the devil's coughing,

"You shouldn't talk about the past..." The devil muttered and rubbed his eyes, "Everything should be forgotten."

"Awhhh, don't be such a bitter lad!" Ultear teased and gave a teaseful smile, "Right, Minerva?"

Minerva nodded and stole a glance at the blonde beauty standing across the room. Lucy's hazel eyes looked down, "He once loved a human?" She mutters and shakes her head. The sadistic black-haired beauty smiled,

"You really loved her back then, right?" She asks, wanting to see more of Lucy's pained face,

"That's all in the past, Minerva. Shut up." Zeref said with an annoyed tone, "She's dead because of me. Stop it."

There was a brief but awkward silence. Ultear laughed and said, "You still love her. Don't you?"

"I don't."

"Hmmmm. Okay." The dark violet-haired woman decided to drop the topic when she felt an ominous aura coming from Lucy, "How are you feeling? Is your body aching because of the spell?"

"I'm fine." He answered and sat up, "I'm sorry for almost attacking you, Minerva. So, what brings you here?"

"I need help." The werewolf said bluntly, "Over the past few months, vampires have been killing my comrades." She started off, "Sometimes, they kidnap our children and torture them. You know how hot headed us werewolves can be, right?"

Minerva stopped and glanced at the devil. Zeref nods and signals her to continue, "Well, at first, they send us letters. Saying that if we don't give them our land, they'll kill us. To be honest, we didn't bother and just ignored the letters. Until some werewolves actually died while patrolling."

"We found their body without their heads. Brutal, right? While others had their hearts ripped out..." She uttered and let out a heavy sigh,

"Can I ask you what age their targets was?" Zeref asks and receives a nod from the Alpha,

"Ages four to thirteen years old." Minerva answered.

"When and how?"

"They're killed when patrolling. It's either by heads off or ripping their hearts out..."

"Why are you letting the children patrol anyway?!"

"It's their training! They have to be used to it. You know how strict our system can be. It's not that easy!"

Zeref sighed mentally and let his thoughts drift for a moment, "How about the ones who are tortured? Are they still alive?"

Minerva shakes her head, "They're dead already..."

"That's just cruel..." Ultear said and patted the werewolf's back, "But why are they killing the children? Why don't they attack the adult ones instead?"

"I think I know why." Zeref answered and looked at them seriously, "To become a fully pledged werewolf, you have to be fourteen years old, correct?" Minerva nodded and continued listening to the brunette,

"When you're below fourteen years old, you can't even shift... right?"

"Except if you have royal blood. I can already shift when I was about 5 years old."

"That's because you're an Alpha. They only target children because they can't even turn into a werewolf. Of course, there's a huge advantage to that!"

"I didn't realize this sooner..." Minerva said and placed her hand on her chin, "For starters, the children are trained physically, mentally, and emotionally to avoid commotion."

"Even if they're trained, they're bound to lose. Vampires are vampires, thirsty for human blood."

"I still couldn't forgive them. Will you help me get revenge, Zeref?" Minerva asks and looks at him,

"I think my master couldn't answer that. I'm sorry. We still have a lot of things to do and-"

"Shut up." Minerva grumbled and glared at the blonde teen, "You're nothing but his slave. You have no right to speak to me like that."

Lucy bit her tongue and took a step back. That's right- she is nothing but a slave. And she mustn't disrespect her master's friends or guests, "Yes, of course." She said and bowed,

"I'll help you." Zeref said, "Well, it's not like we can kill an army of vampires on our own." He added and massaged his temples,

"What are you implying? That my clan is weak? That Sabertooth is weak?"

"I've never said that, Minerva."

"Then what? I need to avenge my fallen comrades! Those bastards..." The sadistic alpha said, her clenched fists shaking, wanting to get revenge,

"I know some vampire hunters, want to cooperate with them?" Ultear asked, patting the brunette's shoulder, "Don't worry, Minerva. They're strong. I assure you."

"And now, you want me to work with humans, Ultear? Don't make me laugh."

"I agree with Ultear, though." Zeref stated and raised his hand, "Since Ultear knows some Vampire Hunters, why not call them and ask for help? Is your pride more important?"

"Fine! So, where are they?" Minerva shouted in annoyance, both of her hands crossed in her chest,

"I think they're in this place called Fairy Tail?" Ultear said,

Lucy froze to her spot, "So they're Vampire Hunters, huh?" She whispered to herself and smiled, "Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

(A/N: School just started and... I'll only update once or twice a month, considering the fact that I have other fanfics. /3 This is hard. HAHAHA.

Welp, I've posted a new fanfic. It isn't a FT fanfic though but I hope you'll come visit my profile and read it :D

So, please do leave a review :D

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **A Spirit that Guides You**, **The Fallen** and **Worth a Th****ousand Words**


End file.
